What Happens in NY, Stays in NY
by ClaireP
Summary: When Louise arrives at the Hilton New York she was just going to meet some friends. A week of fun turns into a week of awakenings when she meets Robert Thomas Pattinson.
1. Chapter 1

What Happens in NY, Stays in NY

Disclamer; I have met Robert Pattinson, but do not know him. This is my take on him.

CHAPTER 1.

For the millionth time she told herself she was barking mad. And for the millionth time she wasn't listening. But there was nothing she could do about it now. She was on the plane. Maybe if she asked really nicely they would turn it around?

But of course that wasn't going to happen. So with a sigh she plugged the headphones in and tried to lose herself in the film.

Two hours later the stewardess was waking her to ask if she would like tea or coffee.

'We'll be landing in just over half an hour.' She smiled sweetly and handed Louise her tea.

'Um, thank you.' Louise sat up and tried to focus. It seemed she was about to land in New York. And she still wasn't sure what the hell she was doing. With another sigh she gathered her things together, and waited. This was always the worst bit, waiting for the bump as the wheels touched down. She screwed her eyes up and held on tight to the arm rests until it was over. God she really hated flying. And it didn't help that it always messed with her ears. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hear properly for the rest of the day, which was going to be embarrassing. It was bad enough that she knew no one, had no idea where she was going or how to get there. All she had was the address of the hotel and a wallet full of dollars.

The line to get through immigration was endless. And then they wanted to ask her everything. Which they kept having to repeat because of her ruined ears. By the time she stumbled out of the airport the combination of no sleep the night before, a five hour time difference and her ringing ears was taking its toll. Everything she had been told about not taking a private cab went out the window when a nice man offered to take her bag and drive her to the hotel. She sank back in the soft leather seat and gazed out of the windows at everything new and strange flashing by. It was mesmerizing. Tired as she was she couldn't keep her eyes away from the window. And, of course the driver kept wanting her to talk. The fascination by Americans with the British accent was something she would never understand. But she obliged, as best she could.

'Here we are ma'am.' The driver helped Louise with her bags and smiled patiently while she fumbled with the money.

'I'm sorry.' She stammered. Finally handing over a handful of dollars.

'You have a nice time here now.'

'Umm...thank you.' She gave him a weak smile and hurried into the hotel.

Wow it was huge. It was dazzling. Now she knew what a rabbit felt like when it was trapped in the headlights of an oncoming car.

'Good afternoon ma'am. Welcome to the Hilton. Are you checking in today?' The smile was almost as dazzling as the marble on the walls.

'Yes, thank you...I am. I'm sorry, I can't hear very well. The flight...my ears...' She blushed and fiddled with her passport.

'Not a problem ma'am.' And he flashed his way too white teeth again, making her blink.

He tapped in her details, and checked her identification. Then his face darkened. Louise felt her heart squeeze. Oh please don't say she wasn't booked in? She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

'I'm very sorry. The room isn't ready yet. The last people were very late leaving.

Oh was that all? Louise leaned on the desk to steady herself.

'I do apologise. Please accept a free drink form the bar while you wait. I will have your bags sent to your room as soon as it is ready. And someone will come and escort you. I am very sorry.'

'No, really it's fine. I'll...umm...just go to the bar then?' Louise looked around without a clue where she was looking.

'It's just through there ma'am. 'The receptionist said with another way to perfect smile. Wow, did they give them lessons?

'Thank you.' Oh dear, she was going to be saying that a lot this week wasn't she?

If she could have scuttled around the edge of the room to get to the bar she would have. As it was she had to walk right across the middle of the huge marble temple to over indulgence. With her head down she made her way to the bar as quickly as she could, all the time chanting 'please don't fall over, please don't fall over.' She was quite certain everyone was staring at her. The frumpy Brit who had just spent seven hours on a plane and two in an airport. And who looked like she hadn't slept or washed for a week. She needed to get to the room. The girl she was sharing with for the week would be here soon, and she really needed a shower and a change of clothes first. Honestly it was too ridiculous to travel all this way to meet a group of women she didn't know. Some of them she only knew by their Twitter names. It was a good idea over the Christmas holidays, when she'd been at the sherry. Let's all meet up in New York! Yay why not? Umm...well this was why not. Walking into a swanky bar in a swanky New York hotel all on her own, with no clue about anything.

Thank goodness there was an unoccupied booth, even though it was right opposite the bar, at least she could hide a little.

She gave the waiter her drinks order and sank back as deeply as she could. After a few moments she started to look around. It was then that she saw him. For a while she just sat and stared. He wasn't looking her way yet.

He was sat at the bar with his face in profile to her. His suit was a dark navy blue, and looked very expensive. His crisp white shirt was open at the neck revealing a few hairs. He was on his phone and scribbling notes down on a napkin. So far he was just listening. Louise realised she was holding her breath as she waited for him to speak. When he did, and she heard a British accent she felt her stomach squeeze. Another Brit. Not that it did her any good. But just knowing she wasn't the only stranger here made her feel so much better. And looking at him was making her feel...very strange.

Was it possible for a man to be beautiful? She had never thought so before. But he was. He'd stopped writing now and was running his hand through his thick tuft of bronze hair. She watched as his long fingers tugged lightly at his hair before he moved his hand back to the bar for his bottle of beer. Those same fingers curled around the bottle and raised it to the most inviting pair of lips she had ever seen. Louise blinked and swallowed hard. Oh my.

When her eyes allowed her to look away from his fingers around the bottle and back to his face she decided it was defiantly better to stop trying to breathe. He had turned his head in her direction now and...my oh my...He was looking right at her.

She felt the blush rise from her toes all the way up. He had the most piercing pair of green eyes that were seeing right deep inside her she was sure. She wasn't able to look away quickly enough and he'd seen her looking. He quirked his lips into a little smirk...oh my..the blush deepened. She needed to look away, it was rude to stare...but...

She really was quite pretty. And the blush that was creeping over her face was delightful. It was obvious she was not used to being in a place like this. He tilted his head to one side a little and watched as she started biting her bottom lip. Ummmm that was really quite attractive. But she wasn't going to be like the others. He was going to have to tread carefully with this one. Easily spooked and maybe not very experienced would be his guess. The lack of make-up and simple jeans and white tee shirt told him she was completely unaware of how attractive she actually was. And that was charming. There was nothing wrong with the highly polished ladies he usually seemed to attract, nothing wrong at all. Their appetites, desires and self confidence in demanding from him what they wanted were all very welcome. But there was something about this obvious innocence. Or at least her apparent incomprehension of her charms. It was sweet, and refreshing. It might be nice to open her eyes to her own capabilities.

She was still looking his way, and still flushing that delightful shade of deep pink. He smiled a little. And was rewarded with a deepening of the blush. She was not his usual type at all. And yet...there was something. Maybe it was his selfish desire to make every woman his. Or the thrill of a potential corruption? Whatever it was he was certainly not going to let this one slip away.

He shrugged himself to his feet and, his eyes not leaving her face, he came over to her. Louise watched. Oh dear lord he was coming over? She was going to have to speak to him?

With a perfectly crooked smile he looked down at her.

'I'm sorry to bother you. But you look a little lost. I was wondering if you would allow me to buy you a drink? My name is Robert. Robert Thomas Pattinson.' And he held his hand out to her. 'Everyone calls me Rob.' His smile widened and his eyes flashed. Louise blinked.

She took his offered hand and watched as his long, elegant fingers curled around hers. So soft and warm.

'Louise.' She managed. It wasn't just her face that was blushing now. His touch was making her burn all over.

'Good afternoon Louise. What can I tempt you with?' He gave a little smirk as she flushed again and looked down into her lap. 'To drink.' Hummm maybe she wasn't a complete innocent then? He licked his lips and tilted his head to one side.

'Ummm...I...don't know. I don't really drink that much.' And she started chewing her lip again. He narrowed his eyes a little.

'Leave it to me.' He grinned and went to the bar.

Louise watched him at the bar. This was obviously his environment. He was so at ease as he leaned on the bar. He was leaning forward and the fabric of his trousers was stretching over his backside. At this rate she was going to have no bottom lip left.

He came back and set a glass down in front of her. It was clear and smelled sweet. Louise looked up at him puzzled.

'It's Raspberry Vodka with 7up and club soda. I don't see you as a beer kind of girl. And wine is so boring, don't you think? I thought you might like this.' Rob set his beer bottle down on the table and sat down beside her.

'Thank you.' Gingerly she took a sip through the straw. Robs lips twitched slightly as he watched her sucking the liquor up into her mouth. If she had any idea she wasn't showing that she did.

'May I ask what brings you to New York?' He leaned back in his seat, totally at ease with himself and not taking his eyes from her mouth around the straw.

'This is lovely, thank you. I'm here to meet some friends. But I'm the first here. And my room isn't ready yet.'

'So you're staying here?' he smiled widely. 'How fortunate for me. So am I.'


	2. Chapter 2

What Happens in NY, Stays in NY.

**Disclaimer; Although I have met Robert Pattinson I do not know him. This is just my take on him.**

Chapter 2.

'Excuse me ma'am?' The young man was hovering just to the side. Louise had no idea he was there, she was drowning in a sea of green eyes. If he hadn't spoken she may have been lost forever. But his voice broke through.

'I'm sorry?' She dragged her eyes from Rob's face and looked blankly at the boy standing waiting.

'Your room is ready ma'am.'

'Oh. Oh yes...of course. Thank you.' She was blushing again, she knew she was. And she knew that Rob's eyes were on her. She could feel them. How was that possible? But there was a definite burning sensation on her left cheek...

'I can show you up now?' The boy was looking between the two of them, waiting.

'It seems you must leave me for now beautiful.' Rob smirked across at her. He made sure he took a mental note of the number on the room card the young man was holding. 1908. He smiled to himself. She was just below him, a very nice place for her to be.

'Yes...um..Thank you for the drink.' Was it normal for her throat to be this dry when she's just had a large drink?

'Until we meet again then. And I will make sure that we do.' He gave her a dazzlingly crooked smile and winked.

Louise swallowed hard and felt the room spin. Wow that drink must have been strong. Maybe she should eat something. With a faltering smile she reluctantly followed the young man out to the elevators. When she glanced over her shoulder she saw that Rob was still watching her.

Those jeans were cut quite perfectly over her backside. Rob cocked his head to one side as he watched her walking to the elevators. There was a slight sway to her hips as she walked, enchanting. He was defiantly going to enjoy getting to know her. Assuming she would allow him to...He pondered for a moment. The attraction was obvious, she was too unaware to be able to hide it. But...

He continued to watch her as she waited with the bell boy for the elevator. She wasn't the one night stand type, nor was she to be fucked. She needed to be made love to, slowly, carefully. She needed to be shown what she was capable of. It would surprise him if anyone had ever done to her what he wanted to do. He kept his eyes fixed on her until she had disappeared.

As soon as the room door was closed Louise flopped down onto the bed. It was not a good idea to sleep. She had been told the best way to get over jet lag was to stay up. And Chel would be here soon. So a shower, a change of clothes and a text home was a better plan. Her boyfriend had been less than happy about her coming out here. In fact her boyfriend was less than happy with her full stop.

The shower was hot and powerful. Louise stood there and allowed the water to wash over her. As soon as she closed her eyes she saw bronze hair, green eyes and a crooked grin. Oh my. She opened her eyes quickly and finished washing her hair. Jet lag was making her delusional.

Half an hour later she was sitting on the end of the bed sending her duty text when the door opened.

'Hello?' It was another British voice. Louise jumped. That must be Chel.

'Hello?' Louise climbed off the bed and peeped round the wall to where Chel was stood in the doorway.

'Louise?' Chel set her bag down and gave Louise a bit smile. 'Hey. Great to meet you!'

'You to...' Louise couldn't finish before she had been scooped into a tight hug.

'Right. I need a drink! Unpacking can wait.' Chel took Louise's hand and led her out of the door. 'What's the hotel bar like?'

'Quite nice...'

'That will do then. To begin with. Is that what you're wearing?' Chel looked Louise up and down.

'Well...yes. Why?' Louise looked down. She'd put the jeans back on, but has exchanged the white T-shirt for a pink one.

'Guess it will have to do. No time to change now. I need alcohol.'

The bar had filled up in the last couple of hours, and all the booths were taken. Chel led Louise up to the bar and hopped up onto a stool. Louise did the same, only with a great deal less elegance.

'So what are you drinking?' Chel was giving Louise a really good look over. She was a pretty little thing. But my God someone needed to take her shopping! It wouldn't surprise Chel to find quite a good body under the less that flattering clothes she was choosing to hide beneath.

'Raspberry Vodka with 7up and club soda I believe it was?' His voice made them both jump and turn.

He was so close that as she turned Louise was instantly looking into his eyes. Oh my...He was smiling that crooked smile.

That blush was back again. Rob smiled, so charming. He wondered if she were blushing all over...

'Yes...it was.' Louise squeaked.

'Sounds good to me. You buying handsome?' Chel winked at Rob.

Rob winked back. Now she was much more his usual type. No blushing, just straight to the point. She was well dressed, her long chestnut hair was immaculate, as was her make- up. Fingernails a high gloss red. They would scratch down his back deliciously.

'Absolutely beautiful. Do you have a name?' He raised one eyebrow as he looked down at her.

'I'm Chel.' She held her hand out. Rob took it. But instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips and lightly pressed them against it. He was pleased to feel the slight shudder run through Chel as he did. He looked up at her through his long lashes and smiled.

Louise watched them. She couldn't help the slight sigh. That was that then. Once again the more beautiful, more confident one comes along. She had turned back to the bar. Her fingers playing with a coaster when she felt that burning again.

Rob may have been talking to Chel, but he was keeping a close eye on Louise. He had seen her turn away. Sweet, silly girl. As if he would be distracted so easily. Although Chel would be a perfectly delightful distraction...And, he was certain, a very willing one.


	3. Chapter 3

What Happens in New York Stays in New York.

**Disclaimer; Although I have met Robert Patinson I don't know him. This is just my take on him.**

Chapter 3,

'So Friends on holiday?' Rob angled his body so that he could still see Louise. She was trying very hard not to look at him, which made him smile.

'Something like that. Although we've never met before today.' Chel leaned into him a little closer. Rob smirked, she really couldn't make it any more obvious what she wanted. And who was he to deny her?

'Really?' Rob looked between the two women. Not the obvious types to be friends. But then, he had learnt , that the most different of people can be the best of friends. And those that should get on can be the worst of enemies. A small frown darkened his face briefly.

'No never even seen a picture of each other.' Chel uncrossed and crossed her legs slowly. Rob chuckled to himself. Oh that was real subtle.

'I'm a little confused. How do you know each other?' He directed this to Louise, but it was Chel who answered before Louise even had the chance to open her mouth.

'Twitter.'

'Bless you!' Rob smirked.

Chel giggled. 'We both use Twitter. All of us who are meeting up do.'

'All of you? There are going to be more beautiful women arriving? I may have died and gone to heaven.' He flashed them both his crooked grin. Louise had to take a deep breath. Chel giggled more. Rob looked again from one to the other. So many men assumed a woman was a woman. How wrong they were. Take these two for example. So very different in almost every way. The trick was to spot those differences and adjust accordingly. That way you would always have a woman in your bed. And tonight it would be Chel.

Two drinks later one of the booths became free. Rob guided Chel and Louise across to it and made sure he sat next to Chel, but facing Louise. He wanted to study her. Body language told you way more than anything a person actually said. And hers was fascinating.

This was excruciating. Louise sat and watched as Chel flirted so openly with Rob. Who seemed totally sucked in by it. Typical man. She folded her arms and tried not to look. Why couldn't she be like that? It was flowing so easily from Chel. The giggling at his jokes, the hair tossing, eyelash batting. Without thinking she started worrying at her bottom lip with the nail of her index finger.

Rob spotted this instantly and gave an inward groan. She had no idea that seeing her do that had gone straight to his groin. She wasn't even looking at him, it was obviously an unconscious gesture, nervous habit maybe. But damn if it wasn't just about the most erotic thing he'd seen in a very long time. He quickly adjusted himself so they didn't spot anything.

'Would you excuse me.' Louise rose and scurried to the ladies room. Rob's eyes never left her as he listened to Chel.

Louise locked the door and took a few deep breaths. Why the hell was it bothering her so much that he fancied Chel and not her? Of course he did. She literally kicked herself. With a sigh she splashed some water on her face. She refused to look in the mirror.

As soon as she walked back in the bar Rob's eyes were on her. He was still talking to Chel but he felt her appearance and glanced across. He made very sure neither girl knew he was watching. Chel would be offended and Louise would hate it he was certain. She didn't like attention it seemed. In one afternoon and evening he had learnt a great deal about this sweet girl without her saying more than half a dozen things to him.

As Louise sat back down he shot her a grin and a wink. Instantly she turned crimson, but couldn't look away. How did he do that? She blinked hard.

'Tell me all about this trip of yours then. What plans do you have?' Rob addressed Louise directly this time, looking her right in the eye.

'Oh...ummm...shopping...sightseeing...that kind of thing.' Louise shrugged.

'And drinking and getting to know good looking men.' Chel injected and gave Robs thigh a squeeze.

Rob threw his head back and laughed. 'Now that part I like the sound of.' He looked back across to Louise. 'Although maybe I could accompany you on some of the sightseeing.'

'I'd rather you accompany me somewhere else.' Chel winked at him.

Rob laughed again and gently patted her knee. 'Maybe beautiful, maybe.' And he winked back.

Louise watched them and decided she really wasn't needed. It was quite obvious where they were going to end up.

'I'm sorry. I really think I need to go to bed. It's been a very long day. You stay Chel. I need to call home as well anyway.' Louise gave them both the best smile she could manage.

'Are you sure?' Chel looked up but didn't try to move.

'Quite sure.' Louise turned to Rob. 'It was nice to meet you. Thank you for the drink.'

'I'll walk you to the elevator.' Rob rose and turned to Chel. 'I'll be right back beautiful.'

'Shall we?' He turned back to Louise and lightly took her elbow. As he heard her breath catch he smiled to himself.

'I hope you have a lovely time here sweet girl. And I hope we will see a lot more or one another.' Rob looked down deep into her eyes. There was something there, something he'd never seen before. Pain? Something . he gave a slight frown and reached a hand out to lightly touch her cheek. He was rewarded with a jolt of pure fire shooting through his body, almost causing him to jump. She must have felt it to because she was looking up at him wide eyed.

Yes she'd felt it. She'd felt it, and was still feeling it pulsing through her whole body. He brushed his thumb over her cheek as he cupper her face in his hand. It lasted seconds before the elevator arrived and he dropped his hand. With a smile he stepped back and allowed her to pass him.

'Until next time.' He said as the doors closed on a still wide eyed Louise.

She stood in a daze as the elevator travelled to the 19th floor. What the hell was that? She reached up and put her hand to where his had been. She expected her skin to be hot, it still felt like it was burning. She was surprised that it felt as it always did.

Safely back in the room she took her mobile from her pocket. It was only as she was dialling that she realised the time. Oh shit, fuck and bugger! It was eleven at night for her, which made it four in the morning at home. Damn. She had said in her text that she would call later. Now she'd be in even more trouble at home. Jonathon would be even more pissed with her.

She screwed her eyes up tight and opened them again. Nope, she was still here.

She changed into her boy shorts and vest top and crawled into bed. With any luck exhaustion would take over and knock her out.

Rob walked slowly back to the bar. Now and then he looked down at his hand and then back to the elevators. Chel was sitting waiting for him. Her face lighting up when she saw him. He smiled. His bed would be warm tonight.

It was 4am when Louise heard the door closing and footsteps.

'Lou? You awake?' Chel hissed.

'Ughh. Kind of.' Louise blinked a few times and half sat up.

'OH MY GOD! That man is amazing! We didn't even get to bed. He had me against the wall as soon as we got in his room. Shit I've never cum that hard.' Chel bounced onto Louise's bed and started giving her a blow by blow account.

'We hardly paused before he pulled me onto the bed. I've never known stamina like it. We need to get you into his room!' Chel gushed.

'What! No! I mean...I can't. I have a boyfriend.' Louise tried very hard not to think of what being in Rob's hotel room might be like.

Chel rolled her eyes . 'So have I. What the hell does that matter? What happens in New York, stays in New York.'


	4. Chapter 4

What Happens in New York Stays in New York.

**Disclaimer; Although I have met Robert Patinson I don't know him. This is just my take on him.**

**Chapter 4**

Rob woke and turned to the pillow beside him. He blinked a few times. It had been a dream then? It must have been, because the blonde hair and blue eyes that had been lying next to him just now were gone.

Pulling on a pair of boxers he fired up the coffee machine. He usually stayed in his room and ordered room service for breakfast. But today he had a sudden urge to go down to the Starbucks in the lobby.

Louise's attempt to go back to sleep after Chel stumbled in failed. By seven she was trying to have a shower as quietly as she could. Chel was passed out on her bed, sleeping off her multiple orgasms no doubt.

Once dried and dressed she sat on the end of the bed and sent another text home. There was none waiting for her she noticed. Oh well. That done she decided to go get breakfast. Chel was out for the count so she left her a note.

Thankfully there wasn't much of a queue. Louise stood quietly in line when she felt a strange heat at the back of her neck.

'Good morning sweet girl.' Rob was standing right behind her. And as he spoke his breath ghosted over her skin.

She turned and felt her stomach contract as she looked up into his face. He was smiling down at her.

'Good morning.' And that was all she could manage. Great!

'I told you we would meet again. All alone?'

'Umm...yes. Chel is...sleeping it off.' And here we go again with the blushing.

Rob chuckled. 'I'm sure she is. Very athletic girl that one.' And he winked.

Louise tried to hide the wince behind a smile. 'I'm glad you had a good evening.'

'I'm only teasing sweet girl. I had a delightful time with both of you.' Interesting. Jealousy? Perhaps he was in with a chance then.

'I don't think I was very sociable. I'm sorry.' Do not stare, do not stare. But here eyes were not listening to her brain and stayed glued to his face.

'No apologies. You had a long day. And very stressful I'm sure. Now what can I get for you?' He nodded to the board. Somehow they had reached the front of the line.

Louise looked blankly at the huge list of different coffees. Usually a strong cup of tea was what she craved at this time of day.

Rob took in her slightly startled expression. 'Allow me?'

Louise nodded.

'A short double espresso and a Black Cherry Mocha grandee. And two croissants please.'

'I'm not usually this pathetic.' She sighed.

Rob shook his head. 'Nothing pathetic about being fazed by something new. I think it was very brave to come all this way alone when you knew no one. I don't think I could have done it.'

'I have no idea what I'm doing here really.' Louise followed Rob to and empty table. She smiled as he set the tray down and held the chair out for her. Such a gentleman.

'Meeting up with your friends, no?' He passed her her coffee and croissant. 'Try that and tell me if I have it right.' He flashed her that smile.

'Meeting with a group of people I don't actually know. Brave or stupid?' Louise took the lid off her cup. 'Oh it's covered in whip cream! I'll get so fat.'

Rob rolled his eyes and smiled. 'You girls. Just try it. And defiantly brave.' He watched as she took some of the cream on the stirrer and licked it off. Oh God. Then she raised the cup to her lips and took a sip. As she lowered the cup he saw a small trace of cream hanging on her top lip. His own lips twitched.

'Oh! Oh that's amazing.' She looked across to Rob with a grin. She saw the way he was looking at her. But of course he couldn't actually be looking at her like that. She must have spilt something. She looked down. Nope. Looking back up his eyes were on her lips. She put a finger up. She saw his eyes flutter slightly as she ran her finger across her top lip, gathering the cream. That must be it. She had cream on her top lip. Typical.

When he saw her slip her finger between her lips and suck the cream off he was sure the whole hotel heard the whimper. He quickly covered it with a cough. Thank God he was sat across the table from her, she couldn't possibly see.

'So, do you have plans for today sweet girl?' He voice cracked slightly and he took a sip of his coffee.

'I don't know yet. I need to wait for Chel to wake. Then the others arrive tonight.'

'I think Miss Chel will have quite the hangover when she finally wakes.' Rob chuckled. 'She had several more cocktails after you left us.

'Yes she was very...lively, when she came in. Told me...well...I think she had a nice time.' She looked down and started pulling the croissant apart.

'As did I. I take great pleasure in women's company. In whatever form it takes.' He cocked his head to one side. 'I have a free day today. And as your friends do not arrive until later...would you allow me to show you a little of the city?'

Louise blinked hard a few times. 'I...I'd like that, thank you. But you must have better things to do with your time.'

'On the contrary. I can think of no better use for my time today.' Actually he could. But he knew that wasn't going to happen yet.

'Oh but Chel...' Louise chewed her bottom lip.

'I'm sure Miss Chel will be just fine. But I can go to the pharmacy around the corner and get some Advil? You can leave it for her. She can call room service should she need anything.' And if you keep doing that I'm going to take you right here and now. He swallowed hard.

'Yes. Yes that sounds like a good idea. After all I'm not going to be here very long. I can't waste a day waiting for her to wake.'

'I will be ten minutes sweet girl.' Rob rose in a fluid movement and hurried out of the door.

Less than ten minutes later he returned and handed Louise a brown paper bag.

'Advil, a bottle of water and something for her stomach. I'll wait here for you. I'm sure she wouldn't want me seeing her in her current condition.' Rob grinned.

'Thank you. That's very thoughtful. I'll pop up and leave these for her.'

'Not thoughtful sweet girl. Very selfish. I wish to spend the day with you. If you are happy your friend is taken care of then you might agree to that.'

Louise blushed. He was a charmer, that was for sure.

Chel was still passed out on the bed. It didn't look as if she had moved at all. Louise set the contents of the paper bag down on the bedside table and left a new note. Then she went into the bathroom and inspected herself in the mirror. She had brought some basic make-up with her. Mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss later she quickly brushed her hair and quietly slipped out of the room.

Reaching the door of Starbucks she stopped to take a few deep breaths. Rob was sat just where she had left him. But there were two women in the chairs either side. Well groomed, mid forties maybe. He was nodding and smiling and making them both giggle. For a second she thought about turning round and leaving. But he had looked up and seen her.

'Ladies, please excuse me.' He gave them both a nod and a smile. 'The commitment I was telling you about has arrived.'

Both women shot Louise looks that would sour milk. But Rob was not looking at them anymore. She had put some make-up on and fixed her hair. He smiled and rose to his feet.

'Welcome back sweet girl.' He indicated the door. 'Shall we?'

Central Park was a picture. All the trees were in full blossom. Louise couldn't help being a tourist and taking lots of photos.

'Let me take one of you, sweet girl.' Rob held his hand out for the camera.

'Oh no! I take them, I'm not in them.'

Rob frowned. 'That's a tragedy love. I'm sure you take a beautiful photo.' They had just reached the Alice in Wonderland statue.

'Hop up on the mushroom and I'll take one of you.'

Louise looked at the statue. The idea of hopping anywhere was daunting enough. But doing it in front of him? She was bound to fall flat on her face.

'Come on. I'll help you.' Rob took Louise's hand and led her to the giant mushroom. There it was again. As soon as their fingers touched. Pure fire. Without a word he took hold of her hips and lifted her up to sit on the statue. His eyes were fixed on hers; his mouth was so dry he couldn't have spoken anyway. He kept his hands resting lightly on her hips for a few seconds longer than was strictly necessary.

Louise just sat there. She was drowning in green again.

'Would you like me to take a photo of you and your girlfriend?' An elderly lady was watching them with a dreamy smile. Louise blushed deep, deep red. But Rob simply turned and smiled.

'Thank you. That would be kind.' He handed her the camera and climbed up on the mushroom beside Louise.

He didn't correct her? Louise gave him a quick sideways glance. He was looking at the camera and smiling.

A few seconds later the woman handed them the camera back.

'You make such a cute couple.' She grinned at them as she walked away.

Rob jumped down and held his arms out to her.

'It's ok. I won't let you fall.'

Louise nodded and leaned forward into him. As she tilted towards him Rob caught her and swung her down to her feet. Her hands went to his shoulders to steady herself. Slowly he slid his hands down her back, over her hips before dropping them back to his sides. She was warm and soft. And she was looking up at him with a wide eyed look that was making his head spin.

'I think...I think the cafe is open.' Rob croaked out. 'Shall we go and see if we can get a proper cup of tea?'


	5. Chapter 5

**What Happens in New York, Stays in New York.**

**Disclaimer; Although I have met Robert Pattinson, I don't know him. This is just my take on him.**

**Chapter 5.**

Rob walked Louise back to her room and watched as she fumbled with the key card. He had to smile. They had spent the whole day together but he was still making her nervous.

She turned and smiled. 'Thank you for today.'

'Thank you for sharing your day with me. I hope we can do it again before you leave.' He smiled down at her and lightly brushed a strand of hair from her face. There was that charming blush.

'I...I hope so to.' She finally got the door unlocked and pushed it open. 'I better make sure Chel is ok. And the others will be here soon.'

'Until next time then.' Rob took her hand and brought it to his lips. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and kiss her properly.

'Until then.' Louise whispered. His lips were so soft and warm. They danced so lightly over the back of her hand, she could just imagine...

'Lou?' A rather croaky voice called out from inside the room.

'I better go...' She hurried into the room, and was gone.

Rob stood looking at the closed door for a few seconds. Then turned on his heels and went back to his room for a shower. Then he would head to the bar. If the others were arriving soon, they were bound to meet in the bar.

'Who were you talking to?' Chel was sitting up in bed nursing a coffee; she raised an eyebrow at Louise. 'The voice was familiar?'

'Um...it was Rob.' Louise said quickly and hurried into the bathroom to shower. Chel followed.

'Oh no you don't madam! No running away! Why were you in the corridor with Mr Pattinson? Ohhh were you coming back from his room?' Chel's face lit up.

'No!'

'Damn!' Chel giggled. 'Honestly, babe, if he offers, take him.'

'He won't offer.' Louise turned on the water.

'Why not?' Chel leaned on the door frame and sipped her coffee.

Louise sighed. 'He just won't. Things like that don't happen to me.'

Rob turned the shower onto maximum and pulled his clothes off. The taste of her skin was still on his lips. Slowly he ran his tongue over his lips and groaned. He knew he had to tread carefully and take things slowly. But if she was alone in that hotel room right now...He looked down, oh fuck.

He climbed in under the water and tried hard to ignore it. He closed his eyes and let the water run over his face and down his shoulders. There she was, gazing up at him with those big blue eyes. His cock twitched. Those pale pink lips of hers, what would they feel like? To kiss them, to have them wrapped around him. He groaned again and took hold of himself.

When she'd taken her jacket off in the park he'd seen how creamy and pale her skin was on her upper arms. She would be like that all over, soft and yielding. Bracing one hand on tiles he started rocking his hips into his hand, squeezing a little harder. Oh yes, she would feel so good. Warm and tight. He could hear her whimpering and moaning as she writhed beneath him. She would wrap her legs around his waist...oh fuck, oh fuck! He gripped tighter and bucked faster into his hand, his eyes screwed shut. Her nipples would rub against his chest as he moved above her. And when she came she would cry his name. Oh dear God!

'Right. Let's see what you brought with you.' Chel opened the wardrobe and went through Louise's clothes.

'Are we dressing up tonight then? I didn't really bring anything fancy.'

'So I see! Girl, we are going shopping tomorrow. You can borrow something of mine for tonight.'

Chel pulled out a barely knee length black skirt and a blood red halter neck top.

'I can't wear that! I mean...it has no back!' Louise took the piece of red fabric in her hands and turned it over. It _was_ very pretty.

'And?' Chel raised an eyebrow. 'At least try them on. Now, shoes.'

Reluctantly Louise took the clothes into the bathroom. It was as she feared. The top was completely backless. She couldn't wear a bra with it. But at least her long hair would cover most of her exposed skin.

When she came back into the bedroom Chel was holding a pair of dangerously high black heels in one hand, and a pair of hair straighters in the other.

'Roar! Look at you!' Chel handed her the shoes. 'Try these on. Then we'll put your hair up.'

'Oh no! I don't ever wear my hair up. 'Louise shook her head frantically. 'Not ever.'

'Why on earth not? You'll look hot with all that hair piled up. Come on. Sit.' Chel forced her down onto the chair and scooped her hair up.

'Well, madam! You kept that quiet. Stand back up. Let me see.'

Reluctantly Louise stood and held her hair.

'That's why I don't wear my hair up. '

'But you should! It's beautiful. Sit back down. And trust me.'

Rob had taken up a seat at the bar that allowed him to watch the doors without being seen. He wanted a chance to watch her without the self consciousness taking over. Already there were two women in one of the booths. They were new, and more than likely the ones Louise and Chel were meeting. One sounded British, Yorkshire? The other, American or Canadian? They hadn't seen him, yet.

He ordered another beer, and waited.

'I look like a tart.' Louise grumbled.

'You look like a very sexy woman. Now shut up.' Chel took her hand and led a Louise through to the bar.

'Do we know what any of them look like?' Louise was scanning around.

Rob's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He looked across to where Chel and Louise were standing, and chocked. Her long, pale, slender legs were balancing on a pair of black heels that came straight from an erotic fantasy. His eyes worked up to the short, tight black skirt and the top. The top that was showing her bare neck and shoulders. As creamy and smooth looking as he imagined. Her blonde hair was piled up atop her head, exposing her throat. He was holding it together quite well, until she turned around.

Her back was completely bare and there were black letters running from her hairline all the way down her spine to the base of her back. The groan had escaped before he could stop it. The bar tender came over.

'Yes, sir?'

'Oh, no. Nothing. Thank you.' Rob composed himself and took a swig of his beer.

'That's them! I recognize Emma from a photo she tweeted once.' Chel waved and dragged Louise over. 'Hello! Wow, look at you. I'm Chel, and this is Louise.'

'Chel! Hello my love. And Louise. Two of my favourite Twitter people.' Emma stood and hugged them both. 'I'm Emma. This is Lili. And Jen will be down in a few, she had to go and call home.'

'What are we all drinking?' Chel glanced at the table. 'Not enough by the looks of it. I'll get us a couple of jugs of Mojitos. Come on Lou.'

Neither of them had seen Rob as they approached the bar. He made sure he moved away as they came into sight. He was standing behind Louise. He was close enough now that he could read the words.

"Our fingerprints don't fade from the lives we touch" ran all down her spine. It was quite beautiful, and actually brought a lump to his throat. He just couldn't help himself. He reached out and ran his finger over the tattoo.

Louise jumped. From the heat that the touch generated she knew who it was before she turned.

'That is very beautiful, sweet girl.' His eyes met hers as she turned to face him.

'Th...Thank you.'

He smiled and took a step closer. Gently he cupped her face, tilting it up towards his. 'Very, very beautiful.' He leaned down and breathed her in. Musky, with roses and vanilla. He loved vanilla.

'Well hello again handsome.' Chel bounced over to them. 'Come and meet the girls.' She took Rob's free hand and dragged him over. Quickly he snatched hold of Louise's hand and held it tight.

'Girls. THIS is Rob.' Chel beamed smugly. 'The guy I was telling you about.' And she gave an exaggerated wink. Rob shook his head and chuckled.

'Good evening, ladies. A delight to meet you. I hope you all had good journeys?' He flashed them all his best smile. And was rewarded with three sets of eyes looking at him with undisguised lust. This could turn into a very pleasurable night. The other British girl, Emma, was particularly charming. She might very well be the one tonight.

He still had hold of Louise's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze before releasing it so she could sit with the others. He made sure he was sat facing her. He dare not sit beside her. Having her that close would be too tempting. He would try to get her alone again tomorrow. Take her to lunch, and then maybe a movie.

'So, ladies. What are your plans for tomorrow?' Gently he pressed his knee against Emma's under the table. Emma gave a little squeak.

'Massively obscene amounts of shopping I think.' Lili declared.

Louise pulled a face, which Rob saw instantly. So she wasn't keen on a girlie shopping trip? That could be worked to his advantage.

'Care to join us handsome?' Chel grinned.

'Ahh I'm sorry, beautiful. Tempting as that offer is I have a commitment. A lunch appointment.' He shot Louise a look, when he caught her eye he winked.

Louise blinked. What was that wink for? What had she missed? It didn't help that her brain had turned to mush the instant he'd touched her. It was more than possible that something had passed her by.

When she excused herself to go to the ladies room Rob accidently on purpose had to go and make a phone call. He positioned himself in the lobby and caught her as she came out.

'A moment, sweet girl.' He took her elbow and led her aside.

Louise blinked up at him. 'Is something wrong?'

'Not at all, at least I very much hope not.' Rob smiled. 'I was wondering if I could steal you away for a while tomorrow? I don't think you are too keen on the idea of a day shopping, and I right?'

Louise pulled a face. 'I have to say it's not my favourite thing to spend my time doing.'

'I thought not. So can I persuade you to have lunch with me?' He still had hold of her elbow and now he lightly ran his finger up her arm. His eyes were looking deep into hers. She was baffling; unlike most people her eyes were giving nothing away. There were a lot of barriers there; it was the first time he had ever been unsure of a woman's feelings. She was attracted to him. There was no doubt about that. But what else there was going on in that beautiful head of hers was anyone's guess. What he wouldn't give to be able to read minds.

'Just me?' Louise glanced from Robs face to his finger snaking up her arm. She bit her bottom lip and tried not to think about those same fingers caressing other parts of her. They were alone in a dark corner of the hotel. Her imagination needed reigning in.

'Just you. Well and me of course.' Rob grinned. His finger trailed up to her shoulder and rubbed small circles. Carefully he took a step closer. They were alone, it was quiet and dark. If it had been anyone else he would have her against the wall with her legs wrapped around him by now.

'I would like that very much. Thank you.' With a slightly trembling hand she reached up and touched his sleeve, just brushing his wrist.

Rob took another step forward so that they were breathing the same air. Very slowly he cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in.

The kiss lasted seconds. He very gently pressed his lips to hers and was rewarded with a gasp and a small whimper. It was a mistake, because as soon as he touched her soft lips his whole body was consumed with a heat straight from the pits of hell. He pulled away quickly and gazed down at her.

Louise stood slightly stunned. He still had his hand on her cheek and was stroking his thumb across her burning skin.

'Sweet girl.' He whispered. What the hell was happening to him? He pressed his forehead against hers and breathed her in again. He wanted to bottle that scent and carry it round with him. Hell he just wanted to carry her around with him.

'If I call your mobile will you get away from the others and be with me for a few hours? I'll tell you where to meet me.'

Louise nodded. 'Yes. I'll fake a headache or something.'

'Thank you. I'd like to take you to lunch and then maybe a movie? Or anywhere else you'd like?' He moved to brush his lips over her forehead. They needed to get back before they were missed, he didn't want the others to get suspicious.

'I'm happy to do whatever you'd like.'

Rob felt something twitch as she said this. They really needed to get back to the bar before he forgot everything he had silently promised her.


End file.
